


old fashioned dive

by rocket_rach



Series: different universe, different family [3]
Category: World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Resurrection, drinking buds!, in which its the author's series and she plays with canon as she likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Helena's next lead takes her to a dive bar near the narrows
Relationships: Jason Todd & Helena Wayne
Series: different universe, different family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615135
Kudos: 17





	old fashioned dive

“You look like him,” Jason Todd stated as she joined him at the bar. “Got his eyes. His intensity, too. The rest?”

Helena watched as he ashed the cigarette into the small black tray. A half empty pint glass sat to his right, dewing up in the dark and humid bar. She’d been rattled after meeting with Dick. He told of her lots of interesting stories, but some stories she needed to hear for herself.

“The rest of you kind of looks like Catwoman. Glad to know at least in  _ one  _ universe it worked out. Whaddya want?”

“Old Fashioned,” she ordered. “I want to know how you’re standing in front of me.”

“Technically,” he said after a particularly long drag. “I’m sitting next to you.”

“Jesus christ, you  _ are  _ from the narrows. Would you just tell me? I got enough cryptic answers from Dick. I’ve just gotten off of a very long flight, with a very unhappy baby, and the last fuckin’ thing I want to do is play another game. He said something about a lazarus pit?”

That when she noticed the soft glow of Jason’s eyes. They had shone like green neon signs in a heavy fog, unnoticeable until the brain registered the  _ unearthly _ quality of it. They seemed to flash at the mention. His fingers that gripped the cigarette bent it, and with a curse he began fiddling with the stick.

Jason took a long drink. He swallowed harshly. Helena could hear muted conversation over the rock music thrumming through the speakers. But Jason didn’t seem to be hearing any of it. He was slipping away from their conversation, and something different was taking his place. She’d asked a question that brought a dangerous man to her side, a man who she had studied extensively. A man who had left a duffle bag filled with lieutenants heads on a table during a meeting  _ he’d _ arranged. A man who killed dealers and traffickers that got a little too close to schools for his liking. A man who had come back from the dead seeking answers.

“Did he send you?” Jason nearly snarled. “Because if he did, I’ll make sure he’ll never walk again. He has no fucking right to drag me back to where it happen, blow up in my face, and then fuck off again. I’d never put that brat through what I went through. Nobody deserves that.  _ Nobody _ .”

“If you’re talking about Bruce, no,” Helena answered. But the further she goes searching for answers, the more questions she has for this obviously fractured family.

“After I was murdered, Ra’s Al Ghul and his daughter threw me into a pit. They wanted to atone for what they did. But the pit has a different birth for everybody, and I had been dead for a while. I came back, but I came back corrupted. My death was violent. But Damian’s? Violent doesn’t even begin to describe how that poor kid died. If Ra’s hadn’t sealed all the pits off, we might not be having this conversation. We might be in the middle of a war.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“We’re all Bruce’s kids. If he doesn’t listen to us, then you might be the only person on the planet who might be able to stop him.”

This, she thought as she sipped her drink, was precisely why she didn’t want to get involved with Not Dad and her Not Siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want a nice bourbon rn


End file.
